cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Republica de Tropico
Nation Information Tropico (Officially the Republic of Tropico, Spanish: República del Trópico) is a micro nation, consisting of about a dozen small number of islands, situated east of the Caribbean sea. It is an atoll formed in pre-historic times from years of coral reef growth which has left modern-day visitors a beautiful island, which has made the island reupublic, a very popular tourist destination. However the country has a troubled history. It has struggled, with several small civil wars and coups, but also with drug trafficking and cartels. The country have been mostly stable, since the former businessman and popular figure "El presidente", initiated a coup backed by the CIA and the American goverment, in 1950. However the country is still struggling, with drug cartels and drug trafficking, but also with accusations of corruption within the goverment, and several human rights violations. The islands was first inhabited by the Taíno people. Ancient ruins show that in pre-historic times, the Mayans also inhabited the islands, of what is now Tropico. European colonists and military forces first settled on the islands in 1505. The Spaniards were the first to discover the island. Since then the islands have had Spanish and Latin, culture and influences. On Tropico's coasts, where the warm Caribbean Sea caresses the shore, there are many beachfront resorts. The waters of Tropico are famous for their clarity and the location of the most exclusive resorts and beautifully landscaped tropical gardens. Windsurfing, sailing and golf are regular activities. In fact, Tropico ranks among the top-five places in the world with ideal conditions for windsurfing and sailing. Other often played sports include, baseball, tennis and soccer which are its major sports. Tropico is a great island getaway, offering not only beautiful brown, sandy beaches, but also a rich cultural heritage and a wide array of beautiful sightseeing attractions. This sophisticated island republic, has a distinguishably Cuban flavor, but also shows signs of colonism, from the Spanish and English. Its upscale shopping and fine gourmet dining will please vacationers with distinctive Latino taste. Tropicos economy is mainly based on the farming, manufactoring, and tourist sector. Throughout the Caribbean, Tropico boasts some of the lowest prices on certain goods, beacause of these industrys. There are low prices on goods such as cigars, fruis and coffee. The capital of Santa Helena, is the cultural and financial center of Tropico, and is considered one of the most vibrant and exciting cities in the Caribbean. Its old Latin American charm blends well with the new contemporary commercial buildings. It is also a port city and the harbor accommodates cruise liners and smugglers boats. The municipality of Oviedo, the second largest city in Tropico, is the regional center on the island of La Marta, and is still occupied by small groups of rebels. The local currency is the Tropican Peso but other currencys are accepted throughout the islands bigger cities, because of the big tourist industry. The official language of Tropico is Spanish, and with English as the secondary langauge. Electricity is normal in the cities, but more rare on the countryside, even some hotels have their own generators and offer transformers. Driving is on the right side, and you will need a valid driver's license plus a driver's permit issued at the airport and hotels (cost is 5$ dollars), to rent a car. To get to Tropico you would fly into El General International Airport. The airport is located approximately northwest of the Santa Helena city centre which is the capital of Tropico. The average temperature in Tropico is 82 degrees in the summer and 79 degrees in the winter. The balmy, tropical climate is cooled by constant sea breezes, but it is sunnier and drier than the other Caribbean islands. The dry season is from December to June; during the so-called wet season (July to November) some brief rain showers are likely, followed by the typical hot and dry Tropican sun.El Presidente newly proclaim that Tropico is now a member of Orange Defense Network. Effected May 31, 2012. = Politics of Tropico = The politics of Tropico function within a framework of a Presidential Republic and a People's junta with strong local traditions; constitutional safeguards for nationals of Tropico include: freedom of drinking, free education, and a strong social security. Executive power is vested in El General, and is exercised by El General, on the advice of El General, who, together, form El General. Legislative power is vested in El General. The political system is dominated by El General, and the elected representatives of the six political factions:'' Capitalists, Religious, Militarists, Communists, Environmentalists and Intellectuals''. The representatives form the People's Junta. The judiciary of Tropico is dependent of El General. Jurisprudence is based on El General common law. Many of the country's legislative practices derive from the unwritten conventions of, and precedents set by, the El General; however, Tropico has evolved variations according to El General's mood. = National Symbols = National flag of Tropico: 24/12/2009 - Present Coat of arms of Tropico: 24/12/2009 - Present = History of the Republica de Tropico = * December 24, 2009 -''' Tropico declares independence * 'December 27, 2009 -' Tropico signs a trade agreement with the nation of Redwood Landing. El General endorses Economic Growth policies. Details are explained in his book "Banana Republic? No thanks, we like Ananas" wether Bananas like it or not. Tropico receives $3.000.000 from Tahoe after the signing of a Technology Deal Agreement! Part of the money has been invested in the construction of new infrastructures, a Foreign Ministry and the Harbor of Tropico! El General announced the country is now part of The International! '''Venceremos! * 'December 28, 2009 -' Tropico signs a trade agreement with the nation of Jamesakistan